


Show Me

by knifebunny



Series: Urban Flora (Assassin's Creed) [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifebunny/pseuds/knifebunny
Summary: All that you are is all that he needs.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Series: Urban Flora (Assassin's Creed) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586482
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Show Me - Alina Baraz, Galamatias 
> 
> Touch me with no hands  
> Hold me with your eyes  
> Unwind me with your mind tonight  
> Speak with no words  
> Show me and I'm all yours

The first night you spent together, he was startled awake by haunting nightmares, horrific visions of your own blood staining the same white nightgown you slipped on just before crawling into bed beside him. Sometimes it was at the hands of a wolf or bear with you growing colder in his arms, other times you were clutching on to his sleeve as he tried to dig out the musket shell that pierced your abdomen. The worst ones were when you were already dead before he arrived, your hands folded over your stomach, mockingly posed by your killer and waiting to be found.

As dawn crept slowly over the homestead this particular morning, Connor awoke to a cold and empty bed. Instead of the panic that used to take over at your absence, a quick glance around the room told him that you had probably slipped out of his arms at the crack of dawn. Pulling aside the covers, he quietly padded towards the door, picking up your robe from the same spot where he had dropped it onto the floor last night. 

When he found you out on the balcony of the manor, you were shifting stiffly in the rickety wooden chair you had been sitting in for the better part of an hour, dressed only in your nightgown. Your paintbrush clinked against the walls of a discarded pickling jar as you rinsed it clean before dipping it back into your palette. Slowly but surely, your painting of a simple Appalachian sunrise was coming together, very much worth the ungodly hours you had to wake up to get a good view of your reference. When you first began living together, he would have averted his eyes at such an intimate scene, but now he couldn’t help but lean against the doorway of the room and silently observe.

You were just blending together a few troublesome clouds with the horizon when the sound of footsteps creaking against the wooden floors snapped you out of your trance. You pretended not to notice your worried husband as he approached with heavy footsteps, seemingly forgetting all of his training as he stepped towards you. A gentle smile tugged at your lips as you felt your robe being placed over your shoulders, his hands providing more warmth than the garment itself. 

“What do you think, Ratonhnhaké:ton?” you asked, leaning back into his touch to admire your work so far. 

“It is stunning,” he praised, which earned him a kiss to his knuckles. “I only wish you did not have to sell it.” 

“If I chose to keep every piece that you grew attached to, there would be no more room left on these walls," you teased, dropping your brush into the jar. "Besides, it's not going far. If you want to see it, you can stop by the inn. It should be finished by the time you return from your trip.” 

The hands on your shoulders tensed, squeezing gently as you reminded him of the inevitable. You hummed contently before rising from your seat, taking his hands into yours. The pads of his fingers were rough and full of calluses, but you loved the way they felt against your skin. It was surreal to think that the same hands that cut through swaths of contemptible men were also capable of holding you and touching you with such tenderness and warmth. 

"I wish you did not have to leave so soon," you sighed, rubbing soothing circles over his knuckles with your thumbs. 

“I know,” was the only sentiment he could offer, because he knew if he admitted that he hated leaving your side, you would find a way to convince him to stay, whether it be another day or another week. Duty and obligation be damned. 

“When is Mr. Faulkner expecting you?” you asked, a sly smile making its way across your lips. 

“Knowing him and the crew, not until midday, at least,” he replied. “What did you have in mind?” 

You hummed in thought, tracing his tribe’s ink on his abdomen. “Oh nothing,” your smile feigning innocence. “I just wanted to make sure to see you off at the docks.” 

“So you intend to embarrass me again?” he groaned.

“Embarass you? Is it wrong for a wife to kiss her husband goodbye before he sails away?” you teased, wrapping your arms around his middle. 

“I suppose not,” Connor conceded, returning the gesture as he placed his hands on the small of your back. 

Everyday you were slowly becoming the death of him, and yet in more and more ways, you were breathing life back into the solitary path he had chosen for himself. 

“Perhaps....” he began, his nerves causing his words to trail off. 

“Perhaps…” you prompted, pulling away slightly to look up at him. 

Connor finished his thought, “Perhaps, we can afford to...indulge ourselves. Just this once.” 

“Right. Just the once,” you repeated in that sultry tone that made his knees weak. “Then, never ever again.”

“You know what I meant,” he growled. 

“Do I?” 

Bubbly laughter left your throat as Connor rolled his eyes, once again the unwilling victim of your teasing. You picked up your canvas in one hand and the easel in the other, bringing them inside and away from the elements. Connor followed suit with the wooden stool that held your brushes and paint. 

Once that was done, you turned towards him and made a show of carelessly pushing your robe off your shoulders, letting it fall to a heap at your feet. With Connor, there was never a single movement or moment that was wasted. Maybe it was because of his training or it was his desire clouding his judgement. Before you could beckon him closer, he had backed you up against the wall, inches from the door. He must have been aiming for the hallway to your shared bedroom but missed. 

“You do,” was his attempt at getting the final word. 

And you were most certainly content to leave it at that, especially when he kissed you like there would never be a today, let alone tomorrow. Your hands immediately flew into his silky brown locks, fingers brushing against the strands that have been threaded together with beads. He practically towers over you, coupled with strong, broad shoulders, your hands have their pick of where to hold him. All you know is you want him closer, your flushed skin against his with nothing in between except your bared souls. 

His fingers fumbled with the buttons on your shift, something that he’s always struggled with in the past. But even with them undone and your lovely collar bones exposed, he made no move to break away from kissing you. Your tongues melted together as you let out a weak whimper, begging without words. Connor responded with a teasing nip at your bottom lip before pulling away with a knowing smile. You couldn’t help the tender, goofy smile that made its way across your lips, made all the more raw when you remembered that in just a few hours, he would be sailing away into the Atlantic. 

Sensing your sudden shift in mood, Connor began trailing a series of open-mouth kisses down your jaw that eventually became playful bites that he soothed with his tongue when he reached your throat. His name left your lips in shuddering gasps as he moved down the length of your body. Your collarbone soon became littered with blooming red welts, marks of appreciation and possession while his hands wandered over your breasts, squeezing the soft peaks through the cotton of your shift. 

The sound of your pleasured mewls and moans spurred him on further and you could feel the evidence of his arousal rubbing against your stomach. With a needy whine, your hands slid from his hair down to his shoulders, reaching for his breeches but he gripped your wrists just as you were about to slide them off his hips. Your hands are pinned to each side of your head, held in place as he returned to your lips, showering you in heated kisses. More out of a need for air, he finally pulled away, both his and your breath shuddering in unison. 

“Your clothes,” he whispered against your kiss-swollen lips, with a glance downwards at your covered chest. 

So caught in the moment, you had left your shift unbuttoned but still on your body. And that certainly wouldn't do for what you both had in mind. 

“May I undress you?” he asked, his eyes warm with sincerity. 

No matter how many times you made love, Ratonhnhaké:ton never lost his sense of cordiality and respect, for you and the act itself. Those who didn’t know him called him ‘impartial’ when they were trying to be polite and ‘heartless’ when they weren’t, even blaming his people for raising him without a hint of the Puritian sentimentality they were accustomed to. And yet to you, he was one of the kindest, gentlest souls you had ever met. 

“You may,” you smiled, cupping his cheek softly. 

His expression brightened, eyes shining with excitement, like he had something in store for you that you were very much going to enjoy. There was never any doubt as his hands slowly slid down your sides, his mouth following with sensual kisses in between your breasts and just above your naval. His fingers lingered over your hips before he finally reached your knees. You raised your hands up so he could rise and lift your shift up and over your head at the same time, baring you completely to him. 

By comparison, you could never call yourself bashful, but the way he looked at you, like you were nature’s greatest wonder, never failed to make your entire body flush with desire. Beyond the heat pooling between your legs, the worst of it seemed to swell on the small of your back, making you press yourself back against the cool wall, hoping for respite. But when Connor had you where he wanted you, he liked to make sure that you knew it too. 

Without a single word, Connor’s hands began to slide from around your waist as he lowered himself to his knees. A harshly whispered curse left your lips as you watched him move, his hands teasingly cupping your ass before settling on the back of your thighs. You brushed his hair out of his eyes, playing with the beads again when he tapped the back of one of your knees, the simple gesture nearly causing you to fall over. 

“Stop,” you warned, a thinly veiled threat. “Don’t look at me like that.” 

“Like what?” he teased, obviously immune any sort of threat, whether it came from his enemies or his wife. 

“Like you want to devour me.” 

He tilted his head in confusion. “But that _is_ what I want. Is that not what _you_ want?” 

“You know what I mean,” you frowned, allowing him to lift one of your legs to throw over his shoulder. And now you have no choice but to bury your hands into his hair, eliciting a few happy purrs from his throat. 

“Do I?” he echoed your words back at you, lips dangerously close to your sex. To drive his point home, he pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of your thighs, breath hot between your legs. 

Now he really was teasing you. Your heart can’t help but swell in pride at far you’ve both come in your relationship, in more ways than one. His true name leaves your lips in a breathless sigh as he presses a tender kiss against your mound. He took this as a sign of encouragement and licked a long strip from the bottom to the top of your folds, lingering on your clit to give it a playful nip. Your hips bucked into his mouth as your grip on his hair tightened. 

He moaned into your entrance as his tongue slipped past your soaked folds. Connor moved slowly, meticulously; he liked to take his time when pleasuring you with his mouth alone. He savored every breathless sigh of his name and every pleasured gasp that left your lips. This is his time to worship you and he does just that, finally flicking his tongue at your clit as he slipped his index finger inside you. 

His fingers are long and thick, easily reaching the depths of your cunt to find the one spot that really makes your toes curl. You felt him shift underneath you, his erection straining against his breeches. You muttered a curse under your breath as he slipped another finger inside you, his hand palming his crotch with his other hand. Just as your mouth fell open to ask, he began moving his fingers in and out in a beckoning gesture, moaning against your clit as his tongue showered it in affection. Your grip on his hair tightened, another action that is not lost on him as he growled in response.

Maybe it’s because you knew you would be back to missing him soon or the fact that every sensation and feeling seemed to be heightened in the early hours of the morning, but Connor’s deft fingers and skilled tongue were able to bring you to release with almost no effort on his part. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and then frantically apologized for doing so when he flicked his tongue against your clit before giving it a gentle tug in between his teeth. 

A very unladylike curse was shouted as your walls clenched around his fingers, your juices spilling into his mouth. You probably would have fallen over if he had not been holding you up against the wall so tightly in order to prevent just that. Connor continued his ministrations through your orgasm, slowly helping you come down as your breathing became slow pants. 

“I take it you enjoyed that,” he grinned, looking all too pleased with himself. 

“Do you even have to ask?” you smiled back, slowly lifting your leg from his shoulder and back on to the ground. 

As he stood to his feet, you grabbed the hand that had been inside you just moments before and took them into your mouth. You treasured the dumbfounded stare he gave you as you cleaned your juices from his fingers, sucking gently before releasing them with a teasing pop. If he had any less self control, he would have thrown you over his shoulder and tossed you back into your bed. Because oh god was it tempting, especially when you tilted your head and played innocent, like you didn’t know exactly what you were doing and how you drove him mad in the absolute best way possible. 

Instead, he bent his knees so he could scoop you up into his arms like a groom carrying his bride across the threshold. You peppered his face in his kisses, one on each cheek, one on his nose, and one just behind his ear, a shared favorite spot. 

Connor laid you down in bed, carefully sliding his hand out from under your head when it landed on the pillows. Sitting up on your elbows, your breath caught in your throat when he crawled up the length of the bed, caging you in between his arms, losing his pants somewhere along the way. The faint whimper you made when you tugged him down for another kiss was not lost on him and he returned the affection tenfold. 

There was an intensity in his eyes that made you feel so exposed and vulnerable, yet so cherished and adored at the same time. No matter how hard you used to try, you could never escape his gaze. Sometimes, Connor was just too much for this world, you thought to yourself as you trailed your hands down his chest, helping him guide his length to your awaiting entrance. 

Your breaths were almost searingly hot against each other lips as you shared a breath, bracing yourselves for the euphoria that was to come as his tip rubbed against your folds. No words were needed, just a brief nod before he slowly slid inside you. 

“Ratonhnhaké:ton…” you sighed, the latter syllables spoken in breathless bliss as your walls clenched around him. 

Connor loved the way the sunlight filtered through the windows and bathed you in an ethereal glow. It was this image of you writhing and moaning underneath him that could carry him through many a lonely nights with nothing but an ocean of waves and stars for company. He began a slow, torturous pace, but it was nothing less than what you both deserved for wanting to savor every piece of the other. You wrapped a leg around his waist while one of his hands slid upwards from your hips, tracing your every curve before cupping one of your breasts. 

Kisses along your throat soon become gentle bites and nips, teeth worrying the skin so that he could leave you with at least one mark to remember this morning by. It’s almost too much for either of you, your bodies melting together as you rock your hips against each other. Your hands wandered from his chest up to his shoulders before digging themselves back into his hair. His name left your lips again, then once more as you near your climax. 

The hands in his hair tightened as you gave a needy groan, practically whining for him to speed up. He wasn’t going to make you beg, not tonight, not when you were both rapidly nearing the brink. His fingers left your breast and slipped in between your legs for your clit, but not before giving your nipple a teasing pinch. The way you keened and arched into his touch was going to haunt him up until the moment he was back in your arms again. 

Your orgasm hit you like a bolt of lightning, jolting you deeper into his arms and he was all too happy to let you in, just like he had during that rare summer downpour. You and only you. 

Connor followed shortly after, his thrusts becoming more frantic as you raked your nails down his back. You hummed in satisfaction as he spilled his seed inside you, the two of you clinging to each other like thrown lifelines. The only sound in the room was your soft pants as you both caught your breaths. Like clockwork, you held on tightly as Connor rolled himself on to his back, taking you with him so that you could lay against his chest. 

Connor sighed underneath you as you traced lazy patterns over his tattoos, places on his body that you seemed to always be able to find by touch alone. A tender kiss was pressed on the top of your head, his arms around your waist tightening as you both basked in the post-coital afterglow. 

You heard him call your name in a familiar tone, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Without needing to meet his eyes, you settled deeper into his arms, substituting the abandoned covers for the heat of each other’s to keep warm. 

“I know, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *youtuber voice* Leave a kudos or comment if you liked this, the song, or both. Let me know which AC characters you wanna see next! it's 3 in the morning man i'm so tired. :')


End file.
